


Periods Suck

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kara Danvers is adorable, Pregnancy, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby Arias got her first period, Kara and Lena are pregnant with a Superbaby and Alex is stressed tf out!





	1. Chapter 1

One of the perks of being Director of the DEO was that as long as everything was running smoothly, and you weren’t breathing down their necks, nobody really cared if you took a ten minute break to text your stepdaughter. You bet that Alex Danvers took this opportunity as often as she could without annoying Ruby. Checking her phone at one of those breaks, she learned that Ruby’s stomach was killing her, third period math stunk and that the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell (???). While she knew that Ruby wasn’t allowed to have her phone out at lunch, she would rather know about it and have her text her instead of play games, and she knew based on how difficult it was to get the school to actually do anything to deal with the bitches that had been cyber-bullying Ruby, it wasn’t likely that she would get in trouble anyways. So she let it be. As soon as she left the nook where she normally texted though, it seemed like all hell broke loose. In the next half hour alone, three Silurians escaped and absolutely trashed a room full of expensive equipment, some random teenager with a parachute managed to land on the roof and Agent Davis vomited all over the clean tiles in the ladies room. Needless to say, it was a very long day. While Alex loved her job, she wasn’t ashamed to admit that a weight was lifted off of her shoulders when her shift was over and she was finally able to walk out the door without chasing something.  
That peace didn’t last though, when she walked in the apartment and saw Ruby curled up in an angry little ball on the couch. At first glance, she looked like a blue-haired hedgehog. Alex sighed. “Ok Ruby, what’s up?”  
Ruby answered through a clenched jaw. “I got my period.” Judging by the fact that Ruby was staring daggers at the wall, Alex took a guess that Ruby wasn’t happy about it.  
“Yikes?”  
“Yep”  
What do you know? Alex was right. She’d give herself a pat on the back for it, but it didn’t seem like it was an appropriate situation to do so. Alex had gotten a chip about a year ago, and hadn’t gotten a period since, but she still knew how much they sucked. “You want to eat chocolate, stay home from Game Night and get the house to yourself, then pass out after an hour because the only pain meds we have in the house make you sleepy?”  
Ruby looked at her and smiled. Dang. Two in a row for Danvers. Not bad.  
But Ruby frowned then. “I’m gonna go text Mom about it. Can you put on Brooklyn 99 and get out the nice green blanket?”  
“Sure babe. I’ll even burrito you up and turn off the subtitles.” Ruby smiled, and Alex internally cheered. She was killing it tonight. Two-thirds of the Arias-Danvers family watched the Peraltiago wedding for the billionth time until Sam got home with groceries and Alex had to hop up and pull her wife into a kiss. Burrito-Ruby rolled her eyes but didn’t groan dramatically like she usually did. Sam immediately went over to Ruby after releasing Alex to bundle her up even more, leading to an annoyed “moooooom” coming out from the angry little bean formerly known as her daughter.  
“Alex told me that you needed period supplies, chocolates and a sappy rom-com to fall asleep to while we’re at Aunt Kara’s?”  
“Mhmf” said a muffled burrito-bean.  
“Done, done and done. Alex, you ready to go? We gotta get there early if we wanna psych out Kara and Lena. Those two are vicious”  
“Let me just get my shoes on. Love you to the moon and back, Ruby, but don’t you dare un-burrito yourself.”  
With that, the two got out the door and headed over to game night, fully prepared to dominate Game Night.  
Kara and Lena were not prepared in the least to dominate Game Night. Lena may or may not have been prepared to dominate something or someone else but that is their business. That said, it may or may not have taken three minutes to uncuff Kara. Kara and Lena opened the door and were so embarrassed by their ruffled state that they completely forgot the happy news they were delivering.  
“Kara!” Sam squealed, “It’s so good to see you again” Sam and Kara embraced tightly, while Alex and Lena finger-gunned. Sam huffed at the two of them until they finally caved and did their patented side-hug-back-slap. Kara decided to pick her battles. As Kara shook her head at Lena, they both suddenly remembered why they scheduled the Game night to begin with. “Alex, Sam, we have an announcement to-  
Wait, where’s the gremlin?”  
Sam rolled her eyes. “Her name is Ruby, and she is currently trying to escape like three blankets on the couch that we wrapped her in before we left.”  
Kara clucked her tongue in sympathy. “I forgot about your human periods. I still can’t believe you have to do that every month.”  
Sam looked confused. “How’d you...?”  
Kara waved her off. “It’s what I used to do for Alex when we were kids. Anyways... Lena and I have big news.”  
Ruby was fast asleep back at Alex and Sam’s apartment almost three blocks away. Even she felt the pure excited energy radiating off of Alex when she heard that Kara was pregnant.


	2. In which Alex is the physical embodiment of :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets super excited about Kassandra (Yes that’s the baby name) and fluff ensues

“OH. MY. GOSH. OH MY GOSH OHMIGOSH”  
“Ok hon, calm down, deep breaths, no hyperventilating, not again.” Sam grabbed her wife’s hands in an effort to calm her down. “I know you’re excited but if you vibrate at a frequency that shatters glass you will ruin Game Night.”  
Alex nodded but still looked to burst with glee. Kara and Sam both made a mental note to only offer her mugs for the rest of the night. “So, how far along are you?” Sam asked.  
“About twelve more months. Depends on how much of the Adder-Ra plant I ingest. We don’t want to cause suspicion about the length of the pregnancy to outsiders, so we won’t announce it to outsiders for another four months. That’s only when the dots show up anyway, so we can just pretend we’ve only been expecting for a month.”   
“Uh... dots? Adder-Ra? TWELVE MONTHS? What is up with Kryptonian pregnancies?”  
Sam asked in horror.  
Lena sighed. “She’s been pregnant for almost thirteen weeks already, but apparently she’ll be cooking that bun in there for another year. Adder-Ra is a Kryptonian plant that speeds up pregnancies, which, thank Ra for that at least, and Kryptonians develope bright blue spots all over their bodies during gestation. This is my world now.”  
Alex shivers with pure excitement. “Ok. We’ll get you an image manipulator so you don’t get outed because of the spots. I’ll have J’onn fly by Argo for a lifetime supply of whatever weird alien plants you need. Any other stuff I should know about before I go into Full On Aunt Mode?”  
Kara and Lena exchange glances. “Uh, yeah, actually, Kara and I were thinking we wanted to ask you two to be their godparents. Is that...?”   
Sam answered quickly, before Alex could dissolve into happy incoherent gibberish. “We would be honored. Have you guys thought of any names? Do you know the baby’s gender?”   
“It’s a girl, and her name is Kassandra. Or Kass or Xandra for short.”  
“We’re gonna let her pick.”  
Alex wiped away a tear.   
“You remembered”  
“Uh, remembered what?” Sam asked.  
“Kara and I always loved the name Kassandra. We agreed when we were ten that the first one with a daughter got to name her that. God that was so long ago.”  
Lena just stared into Kara’s eyes. It was cute, Alex thought. The love in the room was tangible. She and Sam stayed for another two hours before they had to get going. Walking along the street back to their place, Sam grabbed Alex’s hand between hers, and rested her head on her shoulders all the way home.


End file.
